


Take me somewhere nice.

by A_Nobelmonster



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Eating Habits, Depression, M/M, Raven!nicky, Risk Taking Behavior, casual suicidal idealization, text fic, the '&' indicates interacting with only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: What if I’m wrong, what if I’ve liedWhat if I’ve dragged you here to my own dark nightAnd what if I know, what if I seeThere is a crack run right down the front of meWhat if they’re right, what if we’re wrongWhat if I’ve lured you here with a siren song?- Wolf larsen , 'if i be wrong'





	1. Raven Nicky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neilminyards](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=neilminyards).



**Part 1 takes place up until the winter banquet when Nicky goes with Kevin to PSU to become a fox. The texts span from October to December.**


	2. Part 2 , A fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a bang Nicky drags Kevin to Psu. Well, with Nicky it's more like an act of god the way his body ignores subtlety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man, i feel like this could get very long or be really tough to stretch out. This format is really fun but i'm also dying to write it out properly.

**This takes places from the winter banquet to the end of January early February.**


	3. Nicholas Klose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes despite ourselves, things turn out pretty damn well.

**Takes place from February to the end of the year. Erik proposes properly on their 1 year.**

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Nicky didn’t go to Germany, he’s still suicidal but makes a promise to Aaron not to do anything. 
> 
> +Raven Nicky smiles all the time and he never means it. His face is a mask of casual happiness. 
> 
> \+ Is picked up by Riko during a career fair, Riko thinks he would be a fun project because Nicky knows very little about exy or playing.
> 
> +He is Jeans partner but not a part of the perfect court


End file.
